


Rick Deckard Is Not

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Even I have no idea what this is, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: All the things Rick Deckard is Not.





	Rick Deckard Is Not

Rick Deckard is not a man who needs reassurance. He knows what he's doing and he is confident that he's doing it right. He is a blade runner, probably not the best there is but the only one with the magic. The magic means to retire a replicant without having them sit the Voight-Kampff test. Many could accidentally retire a human by doing so, but not Rick Deckard.  
He is not collaborating with replicants. He did not hide Rachael from the Tyrell Corporation, nor did he help her escape to the North. He does not currently hide another replicant in his apartment. He does not have feelings for this replicant and they do not engage in intercourse about three times a week. Rick Deckard is not a replicant either. He does not own a dog and does not walk it so the replicant won't have to go outside. He does not fall in love with replicants. He retires them.  
But Rick Deckard is a man who needs reassurance. For that he turns to Roy Batty, the replicant.


End file.
